


【九辫】当发现玩偶是神仙请对它认真许愿②

by amao



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amao/pseuds/amao





	【九辫】当发现玩偶是神仙请对它认真许愿②

1、对车无感的或晕车但不小心点进来了的仙女们请坐好，秋名山车神要带你去送豆腐啦！！  
2、床戏咱就不提是不是occ了，毕竟还没有‘一起睡觉’的机会。  
3、此为下篇，上篇可去老福特自行搜索~上车!

 

张云雷仰头冲掉头上的泡沫，杨九郎家洗发水是玫瑰花味的，泡沫混着水冲下来一股子花香味。洗完头眯着眼看台子上的沐浴液，发现沐浴液和洗发水是一套，一个红瓶一个白瓶。现在自己头上一股红玫瑰的味儿，他伸手挤了一团放到鼻子下面闻了一下，沐浴液的香气有点像祖马龙的茉莉薄荷香水。

 

还真看不出来，小眼八叉的这么有少女情怀呢？正想着一只手突然从后面伸出来抹了一大把，几乎一下把他挤在掌中的沐浴露都揩走了。淋浴间雾气朦胧，张云雷吓得猛地转过身，发现杨九郎正赤条条的站在自己身后。

 

张云雷还没消化发生什么事的工夫，杨九郎关了花洒，两手把沐浴露沾匀了，一手顺着对方细嫩的腹部向上滑去，一手摸着他玲珑的腰线向下揉着。他看着怀里人在雾气中迷惑的表情，喉结滚动咽了下口水。他方才进门时拼命劝说自己别一时冲动直接上了对方，张云雷当时背对着他身体前倾，带着热气的水流冲在那莹润苗条的腰上，上半身向前探，伸手挤沐浴露时，腰背撑出优美的曲线，而露在外面浑圆性感的翘臀和修长白皙的腿，无一不在诱惑着后背的人，视觉上的刺激让杨九郎几乎瞬间就硬了起来。 

 

“你进来干什么！？出去！呃！…哈啊……”张云雷面颊飞红，上身挣扎着想摆脱对方的怀抱，不但没成功还被对方动作弄得呻吟出声。他被动的感受着对方揉捏自己胸部和臀部的快感，两具赤裸的身体  
相贴处烫的出奇。

“我来和你一起洗啊，别乱动，一会儿再摔着了。”杨九郎吻了吻张云雷带着玫瑰香味的耳根，带着沐浴液的手揉弄起对方平坦却柔软的胸部，看着指节中间粉色的乳尖在刺激下挺立，在脸部差点遭到对方肘击时， 另一只手就着沐浴液握住了张云雷形状漂亮的性器。

 

他发出一声短促的惊呼，身子一软放弃了反抗，絮乱的喘息中夹杂着忍耐的低哼“别！嗯哈……唔…放手…杨九郎你……哼呃…”乳尖传来的快感让他发出难耐的轻吟，粉嫩的乳头在抚弄下渐渐变得红肿，而被握在掌中的炙热随着对方的撸动诚实的挺立起来，他无力的在杨九郎怀中做着最后抗争。

 

杨九郎早就被那乱动的翘臀蹭的心烦意乱，他一只手放开张云雷胸部，轻掰过对方下颌，让他脑袋靠着自己肩膀，“辫儿，别动了。你爷们经不起你这么撩人儿。”缠绵的情话温柔灌进张云雷耳畔，杨九郎侧头吻住了对方半开的红唇，手上有技巧的揉搓着张云雷身前的硬挺，并不断用自己的硕大试探性的磨着他的臀缝。

 

张云雷迷失在那个温存的亲吻里，又马上被对方‘流氓’的行为搞得羞愤交加，他咬了对方下唇一下，成功让杨九郎离开了他的嘴，张云雷咬牙切齿的说：“杨…嗯……杨九郎…你不许哈…不许进去…”说话时嗓子不自觉用了台下那种低沉肃穆的声调，但整句话被不断攀升的情欲截的七零八落，余音回荡在空旷的浴室，令人听了不免脸红心跳。

 

“为什么？我爱你才想和你上床。而且…”杨九郎故意在张云雷快要射的时候，用指节摁住了对方阴茎头部，“你要是不喜欢我，就不会让我碰了吧？”手上动作大有一种：不点头你别想射出来的压迫感。  
张云雷深刻体会到了‘自作孽不可活’的感受，那什么羊驼神一定给九郎脑子里装了奇怪的东西！他认识的顺从体贴暖宝宝九馕才不是这样！绷了一阵实在没忍住，开口时带着委屈的腔调：“呃嗯……你、你趁人之危，啊…你变态啊！松手！”

 

懂得适可而止的情事贴合爱人心意，却也少了些惊喜情趣，他杨九郎在面对张云雷的事时，没法不变态。但要真把怀里人憋坏了他也心疼，所以他松开手劲，帮他揉抹几下，看着他控住不住的惊呼出声，乳白色精液溅在暖黄瓷砖上，然后整个人软倒在自己身上。

 

杨九郎伸手把花洒拧开，水流调好温度，帮着没什么力气的张云雷冲掉身上的沐浴液和其他液体，洗到一半他实在没忍住，把对方翻成背朝自己的样子，右手揽着对方圆润的肩膀，左手圈在张云雷腰间，“我听你的，现在不进去。辫儿，把腿并好了。”

 

“！…不，我…嗯、杨九郎！”小张老师长这么大也不真的完全是一张白纸，但就算洞悉了对方意图，他高潮刚过的身体也根本无法反抗，只能红着脸任由杨九郎摆弄。

 

滚烫的巨物在雪白细腻的大腿内侧进出着，腹胯拍打着臀部发出‘啪啪’的声音，虽然的确没有进入，但这种模拟后入姿势的发泄方式更让人感觉羞耻，尤其对面皮薄的张云雷来说，更是生理精神上的双重折磨。

 

过了一阵儿白嫩的腿根被性器磨出浅红，弹性十足的臀瓣也泛起粉色，每次对方把阳具顶入他腿间，都有种真枪实弹上阵的错觉，疲软的性器也在颠簸中半勃起来。“九郎~嗯…停下啊…我、我帮你行了吧。”这句话声音小的可怜，要不是杨九郎一直专心看着对方的脸，他一定听不到。

 

他扶着张云雷转过身，对方俊俏的面容在薄雾中越发清隽，杨九郎吻了下他红润的嘴唇，指腹抚过脸旁停在了下唇。他们额头相抵，杨九郎开口问道：“那么…小张老师，你想怎么帮我呢，嗯？”好奇心被勾起就没那么容易退下去，他想看看自家仙儿一样的搭档能为他做到什么程度。

 

另一边张云雷脑内天人交战了许久，最后慢腾腾的扶着杨九郎手臂跪下，抬手扶住脸侧的炽热，并闭上了眼睛，他始终不敢正视面前的物什。俗话说长痛不如短痛，张云雷给自己做好心理建设后，便张口含住了对方的硕大，含着头部的时候尚且能动动舌头‘伺候’着，但又往前吞了一些后，就觉得嘴里已经撑得满满当当了。

 

他微睁开眼看了一下，心里确定全含进去是不可能了，所以只能努力动动舌头想让对方舒服些。杨九郎一直盯着张云雷不得其法的吞吐着自己的性器，温暖絮乱的呼吸喷胯间，为了不让对方太过辛苦，他用很轻的力道配合着张云雷顶胯，尽管心里也想狠狠在他口中抽插，想射进他喉咙深处逼他咽下去，但保护角儿的那一面和他说不行，不能做任何可能对他嗓子有伤害的行为。

 

等张云雷累的已经从鼻腔发出‘嗯嗯’的声响时，杨九郎把阳具从他嘴中退了出来，把对方扶起来面对面按到墙上，把两人挺立的阳器握在一处，按压撸动了数十下，在爆发的前一刻他吮吻住对方颈侧，高潮过后张云雷雪白的脖颈上多了一块红红的吻痕，就像荷花瓣落在雪地上似的。

 

感觉对方手又开始摸上后背的张云雷气的大骂：“杨九郎！你要再动我，我就和你绝交！听到了吗？”杨九郎抱好有点腰软的张云雷，打开花洒帮对方清理两人身上的狼藉，“绝交没事，别和我分手就成。”听到这句话张云雷沉默下来，心不在焉的任由对方帮自己善后。

 

清洗后趁着张云雷还在愣神的时间，杨九郎快速洗头冲澡，接着回到他身边系好放在一旁的浴巾，又把浴袍披到张云雷身上裹好，拥着人出了浴室把人安置到卧房。吹干了头发后本想劝他好好睡觉，但对方睁着双大眼睛一直看着自己，所以杨九郎摸摸他的脸问：“怎么了辫儿？不困啊？”

 

“九郎，和我说说你觉得不错的那个姑娘呗，什么样啊？有找照片吗？”张云雷其实现在已经不想知道这个问题了，可不想知道的问题并不代表不存在，现在有仙术吊着他神识混乱，等清醒过来后，他该怎么面对在有女朋友的情况下差点睡了兄弟的局面呢？

 

杨九郎摇摇头拿过放在床头的手机，把微信记录调出来给床上人看，“那天我没去见她，好好和她说了下，已经拉黑了，我一会儿当着你的面删了她。”张云雷听到这些更不明白了，对话记录明明白白是他刚到芬兰的那天，那时神仙还没施法呢，那他为什么突然和女孩断了联系？

 

“别把我扯进去啊，到底怎么了？不是谈的好好的么？”他不依不饶的追问，而对方只是亲了下自己额头，真诚的说：“当然是因为你，能追到你的话，还要什么女朋友。”

 

张云雷看着他笑了笑锁了手机放到桌上，“九郎，你别不信。你现在真的是羊驼油糊住脑子了，等后天你就能想明白了，别删她，也别把人家放进黑名单。遇上合适的人真的很难，别让自己后悔。”话说的天衣无缝，心里其实已经难受死了。他拉过被子留给杨九郎一个后背，一副不想聊了的模样。

 

杨九郎察觉到对方莫名的情绪低落，他上床紧紧抱住背对着他的人，喃喃说道：“张云雷，我没说谎，我当时只是想通了，再相一百次亲，再见一百个人也就那样，都能凑乎，但都没有你好。”

 

张云雷听到这话心里暖烘烘的， 别扭的推开环着自己的手臂：“别动我，睡了。”接着他挂着浅笑沉沉睡去。杨九郎为他盖好薄被后灭掉床头灯，眼睛一闭也跟着睡着了。

 

不过他这一觉睡得不太长，两个小时候后就醒了，长年说相声的作息习惯告诉他现在不是睡觉的时候，张云雷这两天刚从国外回来还在倒时差，所以一沾枕头就睡着了。他自然而然的从倒时差想到了张云雷说前几天去芬兰找‘男朋友’的事，心里多少有些气不过，于是他轻手轻脚的下床，鬼鬼祟祟从床下抽屉取出一个盒子。

 

他从里面拿出一件白衬衫、蓝裙子和两条黑色丝袜，他小心翼翼的把张云雷身上松垮的浴衣脱下来，先帮人穿上白衬衫，衬衫的扣子就系了最后两个，呈倒v型露出大片白花花的皮肤，接着把到腿根的黑丝分别套到他两条完美笔直的腿上，最后拿过那条藏蓝的包臀裙给对方穿上，期间张云雷只哼唧了几声，并没有真正醒来。一切都妥当后，杨九郎盯着床上的人差点流出鼻血，难道张云雷说的没错，自己不会真的是变态吧？

 

包袱源自生活，杨九郎在床上喜欢‘老师’是真的。在床上睡得不省人事的人穿着半敞的白衬衣，藏蓝的短裙差点连屁股都包不住，黑色长筒丝袜衬的他整个人色情无比，更别说在床上随意一翻身，就能看到裙子下面一丝不挂的美景。

 

像看宝贝一般看了五六分钟后，杨九郎转身从盒子里拿出一管外文包装的瓷盒，从里面挖出一大块软膏，他挤进对方两腿间，右手按捺不住的往对方后穴摸去，凉凉的软膏让张云雷不适的哼了几声：“唔嗯…唔……”他不安的蹭了蹭杨九郎撑在自己头旁边的左臂。

 

这两下蹭的杨九郎心都要化了，他小声对睡着的人说：“辫儿，你怎么这么好啊？杨九郎喜欢你，不管发生什么事，他都爱你。”边说边在那丝绒般的后穴伸进两个指节，有大块儿润滑辅助进入不算很困难。

 

但想很快就扩张好还是有难度，毕竟对方的后穴未经人事，紧致温烫的小穴死死箍着入侵的两根手指，杨九郎耐心的四处摁压戳弄，直到能容纳第三根手指时按到了某一点，张云雷迷迷糊糊的被涌上全身的快感唤醒：“嗯？哈……九郎…你在…干嘛？”

 

杨九郎吻了吻张云雷眉心安慰道：“放心交给我，你再睡会儿吧。”他指尖又试探性的按了按对方的敏感处，身下的人抬手掐住了他的肩膀。

 

“不要……呼…你出去嗯…”张云雷低头一看才发现自己被对方换了衣服，白衬衫倒还正常，下身的超短裙和丝袜超出了他能接受的范围，他忍着后穴的胀痛骂道：“混蛋……啊哈…我不要穿这个。”说着抬手想把身上衣服拽掉。

 

“穿着吧，你穿着特性感。”可杨九郎没给他这个机会，他手下继续做着扩张，俯身吻咬着对方耳垂、锁骨和前胸，印下一串暧昧的红痕。身下的人果然忘了衣服的问题，开始努力用手推拒自己的动作，不过从力度来看他那只能算欲拒还迎。

 

在张云雷眼神开始有些迷离的时候，杨九郎撤出手指换上了自己的硬挺抵在对方穴口，张云雷小幅度挣扎起来：“九郎，不行，进不去的，你、你……”一张俊脸憋得通红，目光终于开始正视杨九郎胯下的巨物。

 

“不会啊，我之前和你说：让它出来吓死你。你不是不信么？那我应该不怎么大的，能进去昂。”他这个人恶略的一面都体现在床上，口头吃亏都不叫事，咱台下见真章吧，于是他吻了吻对方有些颤抖的肩膀，温柔又强硬的插进了对方娇嫩的小穴。

 

“嗯唔……！”张云雷哀吟一声，泄愤般扣住杨九郎肩膀，他疼的浑身都在颤抖，穿着黑丝的腿不自觉的夹紧杨九郎的腰侧，整个人僵硬的像块儿烤过头的饼干。

 

“辫儿放松，嘶，你越绷着越疼，放心我慢点来。”杨九郎也心疼他疼成那样，一手的抚摸着对方后背，另一只伸到张云雷身前照顾着对方的性器，张云雷委屈的呻吟几声，松开了抓在他肩头的力道。

 

“唔，去死吧你，哈啊…就知道欺负我……”张云雷在对方的抚慰下渐渐放松下来，后穴也从疼痛变成了难以忽略的饱胀感，他蔫蔫的开口：“小眼八叉的混蛋。”手环上对方的脖颈默许了他的行为。

 

“是不是好点了？我再进去点啊。”张云雷听到对方的话瞬间瞪大双目,“你、你说什么？”对方亲昵的蹭了下他的鼻子，“刚才进去一半儿，别急。”说着便不顾身下人反抗，边缓慢的抽插，边把硕大整个塞了进去。

 

当对方完全进来后，张云雷甚至有种要被顶穿的错觉，他如桃花春水般的眼眸有些失焦，面上表情让人看不出到底是痛还是爽。脑中不知为何突然想起两人穿着黑色大褂上场前对视的瞬间，还想起了很多之前没注意过得细节画面。

 

心里隐隐约约冒出一个念头，会不会…九郎只是没察觉到？就像自己从来不会往别的上面想一样？羊驼神实现的愿望又不是……他想被艹这种奇葩的事，九郎真是直男的话根本不能和男人上床，同理，就像九郎在浴室和他说的话，他若真不情愿，的确不会让别人碰。

 

想到这些他看向撑在上方的人，看得出杨九郎也忍耐的很辛苦，犹豫片刻，他下定决心般轻轻扭了扭腰，对着压在身上的人眨眨眼，双手偷偷环住对方后背。

 

看到爱人这个样子还能忍住的人，估计遇上的不是张云雷。杨九郎抓住对方的腿开始抽插起来，身下人迷乱的表情令他有点控住不住力道，霸道的肆意进出另张云雷难耐的发出呻吟，摆着腰肢躲避的情态像拒绝也像勾引，完好的黑丝也被两人折腾的出现几处撕裂的破洞。

 

“嗯哈…慢点…你轻些唔…啊啊！”谙哑的声音突然夹杂几声甜腻的惊呼，内穴绞紧的刹那里面的大家伙明显跳动了一下，杨九郎粗喘着停了一下才又动起来，方才险些被对方夹射了，他试着轻轻向之前顶到的点戳了一下，张云雷立刻受不了似的扭着腰想躲开。

 

那还有什么好说的，要把人伺候舒服了啊。杨九郎手伸进对方裙子里不断揉捏着丰满细嫩的臀瓣，每一次冲撞都撵摁着让那人受不了的敏感点，并不断吻咬张云雷胸前随着晃动摩擦而挺立起来的红缨，直把两边都咬的红肿可人才停下。

 

张云雷无助的攀着他温热的肩膀，把控制不住的情欲娇声堵在嗓子眼，好像完全不能接受自己喊的声音太大似的。杨九郎拂开张云雷额前短发，亲昵的咬了下对方软玉般的耳垂：“辫儿，叫出来吧，我家隔音好着呢，别闷着了。”

 

“唔嗯不要、我才……哈…不出声呢。”张云雷平息了一下又接着说：“再说就你这技术…哈啊…我叫什么啊？”技术好不好他心里有数，但关键时刻不皮一下就不是小张老师了，反正对方也不会把他怎么样的。

 

“嗯，张老师教训的是，我多练几次就好了。”杨九郎不气也不恼，手掌摸了摸从黑丝中露出的白皙大腿，然后双手托着对方腿根，就着相连的姿势把人抱了起来。吓得张云雷一下抱住杨九郎脖子，后穴也下意识不断收缩着。

 

对方走动的那七八步对他简直是变相的折磨，对方的炙热随着步伐三浅一深的捅着，磨得他眼角都存起了亮亮的水光。正耐不住想开口告饶时，后背贴上了墙壁上浅色墙纸，接着杨九郎一口气全插了进去，仿佛要把张云雷钉在墙上似的。

 

“太深了……别、啊…”张云雷被弄得手脚发软，狼狈的推着对方肩膀，但杨九郎铁了心不放过他，渐渐他腿都觉得麻了，只有身下快感还源源不断的传来，最后对面的人在没抚慰的情况下生生把他做射了，这才发泄到他穴心深处。

 

滚烫的精液把他小穴灌满了，高潮的瞬间他紧紧抱住对面人脖颈，就像怕对方下一秒就会消失似的，但等杨九郎把他抱回床上后，他又松开了手，躺在白色的被子上喘着气闭目休息。

 

藏蓝的短裙在方才情事中被推倒大胯的位置，白衬衫最后两颗已经被扯开了，衣服将将挂在他右臂上，黑色丝袜被扯得色情无比，脖颈、前胸、腰侧、腿上的红粉痕迹就像倾洒的胭脂香粉。后穴明明刚被大家伙开拓过，但射进里面的白浊竟然只顺着粉嫩的穴口流出一两滴。

 

杨九郎看的有些眼直，哄着对方配合自己换下衣服，结果受不了张云雷撒娇似的撩拨，又压着人欺负起来，直到张云雷开始哭着骂他，他才如梦初醒般吻掉了对方眼泪，草草结束了床上的情事。

 

帮人清理好后换上被单床罩，抱着睡着的人一起进入梦乡。此刻已经是第二天晚上了，醒来后给人买了喜欢吃的东西，接着把电视调到张云雷喜欢看的台，哄着张云雷多吃几口饭，看着对方嘟着嘴趴在床上刷微博，又是给人按摩，又是赔不是，功夫不负有心人，对方到次日晚上时，两人基本已经开始像平日一样和自己打闹玩笑了。

 

时间过了八点之后张云雷抬头看了眼表，又向端着苹果的杨九郎勾了下手。那人看到后立刻放下果盘坐到他身边。张云雷什么都没说，只是紧紧抱住了面前的人，声音听不出情绪：“九郎，还有十秒。十秒之后，想推开我……就推开，咱们全当这两天什么都没发生，我不怪你，真的。”

 

但过了抵有30秒，杨九郎除了伸手回抱了自己以外，没再做任何动作说任何话。 结果还是张云雷忍不住了，挣开对方的怀抱直视着对面的人：“你就没什么想和我说的吗？”

 

“我爱你，别离开我。”杨九郎乖乖说出了心里话。

 

张云雷感动的继续问：“还有呢？”

 

“……你穿的那个教师服，我想再看你穿一次。”

 

“…杨九郎! 我和你拼了！”

 

 

ps、希望你们看的开心~爱你们，如果有机会以后大家一起飙九辫车啊~


End file.
